Green Green
by PythagorasLeo-128
Summary: for Eyeshield 21 award. august: color


Green, Green

Disclainer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

(x~x~x~x~x~x)

Pagi itu, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerpa dedaunan, pohon yang baru saja tumbuh mengawali datangnya musim semi. Musim semi, musim yang sangat Sena sukai karena musim ini selalu memiliki warna hijau disetiap harinya. Dan Sena sangat menyukai hijau, karena itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Hiruma Youichi. Sang kapten Deimon yang juga memiliki mata berwarna hijau cerah yang sama indahnya dengan daun-daun yang tumbuh di musim semi.

Setiap tahun di pagi hari ketika semi datang, Sena selalu memiliki acara tersendiri, yaitu pergi ke taman untuk melihat rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh dimana-mana. Moment yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dan tak akan bisa digantikan oleh hal lainnya.

Tapi sayangnya akhir-akhir ini Sena selalu sibuk latihan Amefuto, sehingga ia tak punya terlalu banyak waktu, untuk pergi ke taman seperti tahun lalu. Tapi dia masih cukup beruntung karena masih ada hari minggu di dunia ini. Hari libur dimana tidak ada sekolah ataupun latihan, yang membuatnya dapat bersantai di taman dengan nyaman.

Minggu inipun Sena pergi ke taman seperti biasa, memakai jaket coklatnya sambil menenteng sebuah coklat panas yang baru saja dibelinya di kedai sebelah. Ya, meskipun musim semi sudah dating, hawa dingin masih suka terasa. Mungkin udaranya masih belum stabil, mengingat beberapa hari lalu ialah musim dingin. Tapi Sena tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu dan tetap saja pergi ke taman untuk menghabiskan waktunya seharian.

(x~x~x~x~x)

Sena masih duduk di bangku taman melihat pepohonan di hadapannya, sambil sesekali menyeruput coklat panasnya. Udara mulai terasa berubah sekarang, dingin yang tadi menusuk kulit telah sirna dan tergantikan oleh hangatnya matahari pagi. Hal kedua yang sangat dia sukai di musim semi adalah "kehangatan" seperti ini.

Sena tak suka dingin, sama halnya dengan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap dinginnya Hiruma. Tetapi Sena sangat menyukai kehangatan, sama seperti sosok Hiruma yang penuh dengan kehangatan jika bersama dengannya.

Hiruma….. sebuah nama yang selalu muncul di benak Sena. Nama sang iblis mengerikan yang juga merupakan nama kekasih Sena. Mereka pacaran, ya terdengar cukup aneh.

Mengingat Sena dan Hiruma adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah, sebab cinta tak pernah memandang kalau perbedaan itu adalah halangan. Sebab kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan terbesar. Dan Hiruma juga Sena sama-sama mencintai, jadi perbedaan bukanlah masalah untuk mereka.

Sena masih memandang taman itu, sepi…. hanya ada sedikit orang disana. Dan di sudut taman, Sena melihat dua orang anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain _football_. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya, akan kemelut takdir yang mengikatnya dengan Hiruma lewat _American football._

Ya, Sena masih ingat jelas ketika dia pertama masuk SMA, dipaksa masuk klub _Amefuto_ dan manjadi_ Eyeshield_ 21. Lalu waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga akhirnya dia sampai di _Chrismast Bowl_ bersama Hiruma dan anggota yang lainnya, menjadi seorang juara. Dan ketika Sena menyadari kalau dia lebih menyukai Hiruma dari pada _American Football_. Sena kembali meminum kopi panasnya. Sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan lamanya bersama teman-temannya. Masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Sena

(x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x)

Hijau, lagi-lagi wara itu muncul di kepalanya warna yang menurutnya adalah takdirnya. Ya, hijau adalah takdir Sena.

Hijau, adalah warna mata Hiruma, Hijau adalah warna lapangan _American football_, hijau juga adalah warna _Eyeshield_ milik Sena. Dan hijau adalah hidup Sena. Semua terasa begitu berhubungan, karena semuanya terikat dalam kemelut_ American football _yang juga merupakan takdir Sena. Ya _American football_, juga adalah takdir Sena.

_American football, _olahraga paling berbahaya di dunia yang telah mempertemukan Sena pada seorang permuda bermata hiaju, yang bernama Hiruma Youichi. _American football_, telah mempertemukannya pada lapangan hijau yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. _American football_, memerinya tujuan hidup, menjadi seorang juara sejati dan menjadi eyeshield 21 yang asli. Dengan memakai hekm football bereyeshield hijau._ American _football juga telah mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang dicintainya yaitu Hiruma Youichi.

Ya, Sena menyukai Hiruma entah sejak kapan, Senapun tak tahu sejak kapan dia menyukai Hiruma. Dan kenapa dia bisa menyukai Hiruma, tak ada alasan khusus. Memangnya mencintai orang itu perlu alasan, tidak juga kan. Karena bagi Sena, Hiruma adalah orang yang terbaik meskipun ia tak tahu apa alasannya.

(x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x)

SWUUUUSSHH….

Angin berhembus lagi, membuat daun pepohonan itu bergoyang dan jatuh kearah Sena. Sena memungut daun itu, warnanya hijau sama seperti warna mata Hiruma. Tapi tetap saja lebih indah mata Hiruma, itu adalah pendapatnya.

Hijau _tosca_, warna mata Hiruma yang terkesan sangat indah. Warna yang selalu dapat menentramkan hatinya dikala dia gundah, juga warna yang dapat membuatnya merasa senang dikala sedih. Dan satu lagi keajaiban dari warna itu, warna itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Hiruma.

Terkadang Sena suka merasa iri kepada Hiruma, kenapa dia diberikan warna mata seindah itu sedangkan Sena tidak. Ya, warna coklat karamel tidak buruk juga sih. Hanya saja karamel tetap tak bisa menandingi _tosca_. Meskipun Hiruma Hiruma pernah bilang kalau matanya sangat indah.

Sena menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba kembali kea lam nyata dan melupakan semua halusinasinya tadi. Dia melirik jam tangan putih miliknya, pukul 10.20. waktu terasa begitu cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ini sudah pukul 10.20.

Tunggu 10.20, rasanya Sena ingat akan sesuatu. Janjinya dengan seseorang di hari ini pada pukul 10.00. akh, Sena menupuk keningnya pelan, ketika dia baru saja ingat punya janji ini dengan Hiruma pukul 10.00. Dan ini sudah cukup terlambat, telat 20 menit. Hiruma pasti akan marah padanya. Mengingat kata-kata Hiruma di telpon kemarin malam.

"kekeke…. aku tunggu kau di depan stasiun, besok pagi pukul 10.00. Telat 1 detik saja maka kau akan mendapat hukuman".

Tak ingin menanggung hukuman yang lebih berat, Senapun segera berlari menuju stasiun kereta yang letaknya dekat dari taman ini. Berharap Hiruma belum pergi sendiri dan meninggalkannya.

(x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x)

Sena akhirnya sampai di stasiun, melirik pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang yang di depan pintu stasiun. Dia… Hiruma Youichi. Orang yang sedang menunggu Sena sejak tadi. Sena perlahan berjalan mendekatinya melihat wajah sebal yang terpampang di depan matanya itu, mungkin wajah itu timbul karena dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"A…anu Hiruma, maaf… aku terlambat"ucap. Sena gugup sambil mengaruk kepalanya. Menunggu reaksi orang yang diajaknya bicara. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menjawab

"Hiruma, kau marah ya".

"Cih, menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku tidak marah, setelah menunggu seseorang selama 30 menit 43 detik", ujar Hiruma dengan nada yang cukup jika orang lain yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Sena pasti mereka sudah menangis ketakutan. Tapi Sena sudah biasa akan hal itu. Dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat Hiruma. 3 bulan pacaran bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal seseorang bukan?.

"Hhmm…sesuai perjanjian kau akan mendapatkan hukuman baiklah akan kupikirkan apa yang cocok untuk hukumanmu" ujar Hiruma. Lalu dia tampak mulai berpikir, tapi Sena tau itu Cuma pura-pura. Karena Hiruma pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya sebelum dia dating.

"Ok…..hukumanmu adalah pergi menemaniku seharian ini".

"Eh….. kau maksudmu? Kau mengajakku kencan". Kali ini muka Sena memerah, mencerna satu persatu kata yang diucapkan oleh Hiruma tadi. Dan dia tahu pasti apa artinya "kencan".

"Hehehe… kalau sudah tau buat apa Tanya lagi. Ayo cepat pergi , kita akan selesaikan hukumannmu dengan cepat kata Hiruma sembari menyeret Sena. Dan mungkin hal kedua yang Sena sukai dari Hiruma selain mata hijau _toscanya_ adalah, caranya yang unik ketika mengajaknya kencan seperti ini.

Dan hari ini dia merasa sangat senagng. Karena dia tak akan pernah kehilangan warna hijau di hidupnya karena Hiruma akan selalu ada disisinya…

FIN


End file.
